


垃圾桶/garbage

by black_square



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_square/pseuds/black_square
Summary: 顾名思义，用来扔写废的文/夭折的大纲/过于远古需要重写的原稿什么都有，可能会出现捡出来重写的东西，但是大体上不可能再见天日所以真的要看的话请做好心理准备
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

正篇卡文产物，本来是在花絮里一笔带过的，结果正篇实在写不下去脑补出了这个。香不香啥的已经不重要了，反正是憋不出来x  
感谢维吉尔先生倾情奉献的自捅一次，U酱提供的触手两根，谢谢谢谢（棒读  
注意事项就这么多，车技一般，剧情稀碎，看个乐呵就行了。

V x你x Urizen 咖啡与蜜糖

“可爱的宝贝，在你的脸上  
我可以看见柔弱的欲望；  
隐秘的欢乐和隐秘的微笑，  
可爱的婴儿的小小的乖巧。”  
你伏在布满狰狞纹身的胸口上，仰着头定定地望着这个神秘又迷人的男人。  
但丁和维吉尔要一起去做任务，出于对你的保护，维吉尔走之前用阎魔刀毫无征兆地捅进自己胸口，分离出来了这个男人和一个怪物。  
维吉尔并没有多解释什么就走了，而这个男人一副自来熟的模样，自顾自地抱着你坐到沙发上，把你放在膝上搂着你就读起了诗。他和维吉尔完全看不到相似之处，微卷的黑发，遍布上身的繁复狰狞的纹身，品味独特的着装和瘦削高大的身形，只有某种高傲的气质和游刃有余的态度看起来和维吉尔有些相似。  
不同于维吉尔，他抱着你的力度内敛而温存，且并不是无声地和你分享诗集，而是用他低沉又富有磁性的声音为你轻声念着诗，感情充沛又抑扬顿挫的语调无比优雅而富有诗意。他低下头望着你微笑，温柔地擒住了你的双唇。  
一根触手缓慢地爬上沙发，带着湿滑的黏液缠上你的脚踝，一圈圈地向上探索着。  
“嘶——”你吃痛地倒抽一口气，逃离了男人的亲吻。男人迷惑地眨了眨眼，随后像是发现什么一般脸色阴沉下来，冷冷地说道：  
“Urizen，放开。”  
触手十分畏惧地乖乖缩了回去，爬过的地方勒出了红印。男人看向你的目光再次软了下来，低下头怜爱地蹭着你的额头。  
看不透他。你知道这个男人没有恶意，但他的出现太过突然而且十分诡异。从半魔人的身体里分离出来的他看起来就是个普通的人类，但流动的魔力不会骗人，哪怕它还不及但丁和维吉尔的四分之一强大。不像那个被扔进次元斩里，只伸出来两根触须的恶魔一样身份明了，这个男人的身份如同他的长相和行为一般神秘又矛盾。  
“怎么这么看着我？”他凑了过来，橄榄绿色的眼眸注视着不安的你。“是纹身吓到你了？还是不想被我这么抱着？”  
“有意思的小东西……呵。”  
棱角分明的面部骨骼蹭着你的额头，温热的吐息打在鼻尖有些发痒，你不解地紧盯着那双深邃的眼眸，而那潭幽深的墨色池水饱含笑意，也正无声地试探着你。  
“你是做了什么，会让那家伙这么动心？”  
带着薄茧的手指在发间和肌肤上流连着，指尖仔细地感受着触感，光滑、温润、柔软。这副身体的主人乖顺地依偎着，安静优雅地如一只窝在枕头里小憩的猫咪。  
但是那双小心翼翼试探的狡黠黑眼睛出卖了你。他见此轻声笑着，手上的动作也越加地放肆起来。湿滑的触手再一次悄无声息地攀上双腿，缠住你紧绷的大腿和弓起的腰肢，触手在黏液的润滑下蠕动着，有意无意地磨蹭着身体。你被束缚在怀里却仍执拗地扭动着身体，


	2. Chapter 2

番外七 恶魔猎人摸猫猫  
来，继续快乐番外！

维吉尔的目光被玻璃后面模特身上的装束牢牢吸引住了。  
“小猫咪穿上一定再合适不过了。”他听到V掩口轻笑着建议道，“你难道不想看看吗？只是一套衣服而已。”  
于是就这么鬼使神差地，维吉尔迈步走进了商店。这个面容冷淡一脸杀气的男人表情严肃又阴沉，让店员对他的到来先是迷惑随后就变成了震惊。维吉尔并没有给这位可怜店员说任何多余的话的机会，离开的背影也和买东西时一样坚定又迅速，留下她一个人在原地抖成了筛子。  
真没想到，看起来如此冷淡的男人会买这么大胆的衣服。待维吉尔走远后，店员姑娘回味着刚才那笔魔幻的交易，暗自感叹果然人不可貌相。  
回到Devil May Cry事务所里。  
“老哥，你买了什么？”但丁一如既往地躺在那张躺椅上，嘴里叼着披萨含糊不清地问着风尘仆仆赶回来的维吉尔。反常的是，完成委托回来的维吉尔没有责备他又吃披萨这种高热量食品，反而环视一圈后直奔二楼而去。  
手上还提了个可疑的袋子。  
有意思了。但丁又拿起一块披萨送入嘴里，准备吃饱后去凑个热闹。  
维吉尔推门而入的声音比起往常急躁了几分。你把目光从书上抬起，男人高大身材形成的阴影已经将你笼罩其中。他拽着你的手臂把你揽入怀中，而你借机踮起脚尖，双臂环住他的脖子，凑上去轻轻吻了吻他。  
“辛苦了，维吉尔。”你能闻到男人身上的血腥味和被冲淡的香水味，浓厚中掺杂着若有若无的清冽，以及一股，浓烈又直白的妩媚味道。  
“你买了什么回来？”  
“这个，”他把手中的纸袋塞进你怀里，“穿上试试。”  
不容置喙的语气。  
你打开袋子，看看衣服，又看看维吉尔，愣了几秒后难以置信地冲着他眨了眨眼。  
“咳，”做作的男人掩饰着尴尬别开了目光，“我出去等你，动作快点。”  
房间里又剩你一人。你看着这些新奇的玩意，不由得庆幸店家贴心地赠送了说明书。  
但丁上楼后发现维吉尔抱着双臂椅在墙上，而后者的房间门则紧闭着。  
“怎么回事？你被她赶出来了？”  
但丁嬉皮笑脸地凑过去，被亲生哥哥甩了一个眼刀。  
“我听到她说什么好复杂，好难穿之类的？你给她买了什么，衣服吗？”  
维吉尔笑起来，让但丁本能地感觉事情可能不止衣服那么简单。  
“维吉尔……帮我一下。”  
你伏在桌上，握着那条毛茸茸的猫尾巴抵住下身，终于忍不住开口呼唤他进来帮忙。尾巴根上系着的铃铛响个不停，但你无论怎么努力，也没办法把桃型的末端塞入后庭中。  
明明是可爱的猫尾造型，肛塞的尺寸却不那么小巧可爱，你毫不怀疑这个男人就是买了最大号来折腾自己。只是自己把尾巴戴上这个工作实在是太强人所难，即使已经用了润滑液也无法忍受疼痛，只能可怜巴巴地开口寻求帮助。  
木门吱呀一声打开，你扭过头去看着男人靠近，戴着露指手套的粗蛎手掌覆上雪白的臀瓣，抚摸带来的摩擦触感让你忍不住抖了几下。  
“掰开。”男人这么命令道，顺手抹了一些润滑油在银亮亮的塞子上。  
你乖顺地双手撑开后庭，抬了抬腰主动地送了上去。维吉尔看着后穴口紧张地一张一合，半隐半现着粉色的内壁，一圈红肿可怜兮兮地诉说着玩具对它的折磨。冷酷的男人哪里顾得上怜香惜玉，眼神一暗同时手上使力，把尺寸过大的塞子塞入你体内。  
“呜啊！呜呜……嗯……”  
你趴在桌子上呻吟着，战栗着身体来适应这个又大又凉的东西。温热的媚肉吮吸着光滑的表面，未经扩张就被硬塞的身体缓了一会儿才适应了体内的异物。  
“呜……维吉尔？”你扭过头看他，发现他除了抚摸没有任何多余的动作，面色沉静得仿佛无事发生。  
哼，真没意思。  
直到你像猫咪一样抬起腰，故意去蹭他胯间被火热的硬物顶住时，才发现他的淡定都是装出来的。  
“身体明明这么诚实，人还是那么不坦率呢。”你转过身来勾住他的脖子，直直地盯着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，“这么大胆的衣服是你买的不是吗？穿都穿了还需要忍着吗？”  
尾巴上的铃铛随着你坐上桌子的动作响动着，黑色的蕾丝胸托将一对酥胸束成浑圆漂亮的模样，胸前两点贴着带流苏的胸贴，随着乳房的抖动摇曳出恍目的影子。用作装饰的丝带搭配着蕾丝与花边，从颈上链接着手腕，仿佛包装好的厚礼一般。黑色的吊带袜末端夹在腰间，下面是黑色的绑带与白色的珍珠紧贴在腹上，把光洁平整的小腹尽数展示在男人面前。毛茸茸的黑色猫耳和尾巴是整体的点睛之笔，把妩媚动人的情趣内衣变成了俏皮可爱的猫猫装。  
“V说的没错，”维吉尔凑近了你，抚摸着柔软的发丝和猫耳这么想着，“真的是意料之外的惊喜。”  
你仰头亲吻着他，同时伸出手去，不甚老实地抚摸那处难耐的火热。

（尬到我脚趾抓地，诶～真鸡儿菜）


	3. Chapter 3

莫名其妙就开了新系列……hhh不过鬼哭和迪士尼公主联动，也挺有意思嘛w  
目前已经有大致思路的是灰姑娘辛德瑞拉（V）和小美人鱼爱丽儿（旧设二蛋）至于和五但的花木兰……先放一放，bug太多而且参考无头太严重  
辛德瑞拉：  
从V在红墓市帮助居民入手，讲述一个普通的大学生被救下，和V逐渐熟络，从交谈到欣赏再到借宿，十二点准时翻进屋里的V就是那个王子，去掉眼镜和麻花辫的辛德瑞拉就是闪闪发光的公主w只在夜晚才有的爱情，这很灰姑娘。破晓的钟声响起后，两人只能各奔东西。  
当然结局就是v变成维吉尔回来了，挺好，也挺难受😭  
爱丽儿：  
她的剧情想好的不多……起因是但开始考虑下一代的问题，然后在海边捡到了人鱼爱丽儿。中间会发生很多平淡的小事，但是人鱼唱歌天经地义√最后爱丽儿将会在海边死去，死前用人鱼独有的声音发出绝唱，化作泡沫  
花木兰：  
就决定是又美又飒的搬运工小姐姐了！  
重男轻女的原生家庭逼迫她走上搬运工的道路，但是因为热爱会经常参加晚上的摩托聚会，作为女骑士经常是冠军（而且有奖金），希望有朝一日能参加正式的比赛。倒叙写，从但丁卧底潜入集会到被逮捕深入了解，最后花晓影被人做掉  
（这篇一定会写的只是被无限搁置了……啊啊啊等我啊花晓影ಥ_ಥ）  
白雪：  
她看到维吉尔和红衣女子走在一起，求爱不得起杀心，本想连着红衣女一起杀掉，但是因为她有了孩子放了一命。毒苹果是狩猎恶魔的毒药，能麻痹神经弱化肌肉使其萎缩，她就把维吉尔锁起来当宠物养了。  
“找到了，我的宝贝在这里。”她双手捧起一枚红苹果，鲜艳又饱满。  
也是倒叙。


	4. Chapter 4

干啥啥不行，整活第一名……这次是阿泰尔（捂脸  
AC的乙女粮有毒啊！一瞌上头就再也停不下来了  
爱德华和艾吉奥还没打完不知道，先从二太爷开始ｸﾞｯ!(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
背景：复古与现代风格并存的世界，在科技感的加持下亦真亦幻。兄弟会通过某些手段，将全盛时期的刺客大师们复活，活跃于当今，维系着阿萨辛与甜不辣的平衡关系（说白了就是赛博朋克呗）  
和阿泰尔的小日常：（目前来说都是双向把！  
1.突然变成猫咪了  
时限一天，前半天全猫，后半天半猫  
阿泰尔：白色短毛猫，身材纤细修长，非常健美结实的猫猫。金色眼睛，耳朵尖和尾巴带一点橘黄色。安静沉稳，看着你忙活，对于你一脸痴汉撸猫行为只是用爪子拍拍脸。  
…  
清晨的光耀眼刺目，透过窗子照在床上一大一小两个鼓起的布包上。  
你的生活习惯早已被调教得健康又有规律，即使被窝再怎么温暖柔软也无法阻挡生物钟准时地叫醒你。  
不过今天有哪里不太对劲。阿泰尔平时会比你醒的略早，每天的早晨你都在金色眼睛的温柔注视下迷迷糊糊地醒来，惺忪着睡眼唤着他的名字，再凑过去送上一个软绵绵的早安吻。  
你在被窝里舒舒服服地赖着，恍惚中感觉到有什么柔软的东西动了动，换了个姿势暖呼呼地窝在怀里。  
太舒服了，这毛茸茸的触感就像小时候奶奶家那只慵懒的狸花……  
……猫？  
突然意识到事态不对的你几乎是当时就清醒过来，拽着被角呼啦一下掀开被子，看到阿泰尔白色的睡衣孤零零地躺在身边，上面的白猫蜷缩成一团，紧靠着你的腹部睡的正香。  
你：？？？  
既然刺客导师都可以复活，这个科技发达异常的世界也没啥不可能发生的事了。你僵在原地怔愣几秒，眼神在猫咪和睡衣之间来回流转几遭后便被动地接受了

你：黑猫，不太老实，总是上窜下跳。会故意从后背爬到阿泰尔肩上，故意摇尾巴挠他。所以半猫化后被治得服服帖帖。  
2.受伤时对方的表现  
你：不过是磕一块而已至于这么紧张嘛……  
阿泰尔：我会小心，下次不会这样了，别哭了……  
3.真上头啊，游戏玩家（笑  
你：不愧是你，大导师！  
阿泰尔：气不要撒在手柄上，它没有错。  
4.来教对方一些自己擅长的事吧  
阿泰尔：用人群来隐藏自己，使用袖剑都不是那么容易的事，既然学了就别偷懒  
你：易容只是某些场合适用啦，而且很麻烦……真的要学吗？  
5.感冒了还是老老实实休息比较好  
你：真没想到你也会感冒，老实躺好，别想着跑。我和艾吉奥说过了，你完全恢复以后再去做任务  
阿泰尔：平时就病蔫蔫的，别动歪脑筋，感冒期间只能吃清淡的东西。老实吃药，快点，吃完有奖励  
6.穿错了对方衣服的反应  
你：阿泰尔，这是我的睡衣唉……等等你就这么穿着他上街了？！  
阿泰尔：我的卫衣对你来说还是太大了……但是很可爱，我很喜欢（抱住  
7.尝试改掉对方的坏习惯  
你：作息规律，饮食健康，除了不爱干净这一点哪里都好……  
阿泰尔：现在生活起居方面已经改了很多了，就是爱咬指甲……啧，每次都血淋淋的  
8.怎么挑食，这可不行  
你：不爱吃葱唉！无伤大雅啦没啥的。也不吃辣椒？哎嘿嘿这可不行我们来尝试一下呗……  
阿泰尔：不爱吃洋葱，蒜和韭菜，也不爱吃鱼……平常的饮食太单一了，除了这几样以外的东西必须好好吃下去  
tbc......


	5. Chapter 5

还是决定写点没营养的东西

魔界某处。  
但丁脱力，坐在地上看着旁边同样在地上喘气的老哥，突然没头没脑地问道：“我说Vergil，你现在还能把V分出来吗？”  
维吉尔点头：“能。”  
刀锋一转，利刃刺入胸膛，黑发的消瘦青年随即自蓝色的虚影中出现在维吉尔身后。  
V勾起一边唇角：“好久不见，Dante。”  
但丁微笑着回应。  
“完全没变化呢，V。”  
“或许吧。”  
V习惯性地拄着拐杖站起身来，缓缓走到但丁的另一侧坐了下来。  
“可真是了不得啊，这下人就齐了。”  
但丁向后仰去，顺势躺倒在地上，看着两边一个宽厚坚实一个瘦削单薄的背影，满足地笑了起来。  
二十年啊。  
一家人终归是团聚了。  
湛蓝的幻影剑与三个魔兽在四周与杂鱼缠斗着，维吉尔与V并肩而坐却相对无言，各自


End file.
